


[革命机][晴艾/双白毛] 灯

by dianoacekusareen



Category: vvv - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianoacekusareen/pseuds/dianoacekusareen





	[革命机][晴艾/双白毛] 灯

晴→艾←A3 3xPx注x意

作者病得不轻

慎点啊慎点

 

 

……

 

——艾尔艾尔弗在一片漆黑中醒来。确认手脚都被铁链铐住，即使是最小限度的活动也难以进行。“他们”知道一人旅团并非浪得虚名，所以加大了钳制措施。但就算这样，他也有逃脱的可能。他相信自己的实力。只是依照目前的状况，他不能逃。

 

是出于自身的意志，成为实验品的。

 

是那间曾经关着那个家伙的房间。那个家伙作为“实验动物”的时候，并没有这样的钳制措施。现在艾尔艾尔弗皮肤贴合床板的部分，手腕脚腕被铐住的部分，全部设置了严密的精神传导器。一点点情绪或感觉的变化，都会显示在房间外小小的液晶屏上，并最终转化为信息情报原子。

 

世界被揭露之后，战争和动荡变本加厉地侵蚀地球。猎杀魔使和利用魔使分为两种势力。原多尔西亚特务团——自己的友人——阿德莱伊成为了革命军最高领导人。

 

……说起来，人会沦落为“动物”，真是可悲啊。艾尔艾尔弗闭上眼睛想。但是甘当那个家伙的影子，不正是自己的心愿吗？在这个连月光也不会眷顾的盒子一样的房间里，会等待自己的，也只有那个家伙而已。

 

 

❀❀❀

 

 

晴人很饿。不是胃里乞求食物的那种，而是心里空荡荡，想要破坏什么，然后塞进空洞里面彻底填满。前几天那个银发的男人对他说，如果到了无法忍受的地步，就去11号房间，那里有医生可以治好他。距离自己醒来已经过了几个月，是第一次去医生那里吧？记忆会时不时地消失，晴人无法确定这几个月的每一天都是如何度过的。只有空的注射过符文的针管可以证明时间的确在流逝。啊啊……已经不行了。强烈的空虚与饥饿，以及夹杂着一点点对11号房间“医生”的好奇，晴人拿着设备中存储的地图走出房间。

 

身体像被磁力吸引一般，类似于本能一样被牵引着。也许不需要地图了吧。仿佛慢慢打开了扼制的开关，一种莫名的揪痛在胸中散开。越接近“医生”的房间越是如此。晴人站在门口的时候，门自动打开，连静止的空气都在迎接他似的，催促他向前。

 

“时缟晴人，来了吗。”

 

晴人一怔，适应了黑暗的眼睛看到铁栏内躺着一个少年。漆黑的房间里只有那一头灰白色的头发异常扎眼。碰了旁边的按钮，出现了一个只容一人进入的入口。晴人走近才发现他是被绑在了床上。

 

“那个，你知道我啊。呃，我是不是走错了？医生……”

 

晴人挠头。不知为何胸中憋闷的悸动似乎平缓了一些。光秃秃的床板上穿白色T恤深色短裤的少年，清澈的瞳仁直直地望着自己，嘴角露出笑容。

 

“你没有走错，我就是你的医生。”

 

❀❀❀

 

 

阿德莱伊第一时间接到了晴人去找艾尔艾尔弗的消息。当初他全盘否定”供给实验“，因为无论成功与否，艾尔艾尔弗都要付出巨大的代价。也许，从此无法再作为人类。阿德莱伊想要避免一切悲剧发生，可偏偏事情朝着预想中最坏的情况展开。——不，也许并不是最坏，只要还保有”生命“，那么以后还有可能……

 

阿德莱伊紧皱眉头，无法将视线离开监视屏幕一秒。画面中棕色头发的少年站在床边一动不动，并不像瘾发症描述的那样迅速扑上去掠夺契约人的血液或者其他可供给的身体部分。电子音透过屏幕传来，阿德莱伊调大了音量。

 

”医生？……我以前，认得你吧。我是说，很早很早以前……“

 

”啊，那还是在革命，不，世界被揭露之前。怎么了时缟晴人，不是饿了吗。不然也不会来这里。“

 

”但是看到你之后好些了。“

 

”哦？光看就够了吗？“

 

灰白色头发的少年嘲讽的语调刺痛了阿德莱伊的心。他离开监视屏，转过身去。但房间内两人的对话依旧灌入耳中。

 

”那个，阿德莱伊说，来找你……可是，我也不知道怎么办才好。“

 

”按你的意志来就可以了。“

 

艾尔艾尔弗闭上眼睛。等待晴人下一步动作。随时准备好了似的，一脸平静。

 

一种熟悉的怀念的气息袭向晴人。他伸手摸艾尔艾尔弗的脸，微弱的符文之光在手掌中散开。他冰凉的皮肤紧绷着，嘴唇抿成直线。晴人忽然鼻子一酸，有什么东西涌出了眼眶。

 

“呜……为什么……”

 

“……想起来了？时缟晴人。”

 

“不，什么也没。没事。”

 

眼泪止不住，大量的感情堆积在胸口，不可名状，毫无头绪。晴人觉得快要被吞没了，为什么见到他的时候会这样，为什么只有面对他的时候会觉得如此悲伤。身体热起来，胸口快要裂开般疼痛，晴人趴伏在艾尔艾尔弗身上，失去了意识。

 

 

❀❀❀

 

 

“等等，阿德莱伊殿下！您最好……不要进去……”

 

“嘁……！让开。……你们都下去。”

 

 

阿德莱伊径直走向大门紧闭的11号房间。打开最后一道隔音门的同时，听到了野兽般的吼叫声。那是仿佛两只野兽此起彼伏的嘶吼，一方强行掠夺，一方毫无抵抗。失去自我化为野兽的晴人，尖牙刺入艾尔艾尔弗的脖子，饥饿的吸血鬼一般贪婪地享受着鲜血。在脖子上留下两个血洞后，又似恶作剧，将牙刺入手臂，浅浅地刺入拔出，胸口，肚脐，大腿内侧，野兽一路向下，舔舐每一处被自己刺破的皮肤。艾尔艾尔弗吃痛地叫喊着，没有压抑。阿德莱伊注意到小小的液晶屏上出现了一系列数值，曲线持续升高。野兽忽然停下了，呆呆地望着身下被他欺凌得浑身是血的少年。少年脸色惨白，浮着水气的眼睛眯起来，大口大口地喘着气。阿德莱伊站在铁栏外，握紧了拳头。

 

“等……你……时缟晴人，你干什么……！”

 

突然野兽撕开了艾尔艾尔弗的短裤，内裤也一并褪去。毫无自知的蛮力戳痛了艾尔艾尔弗最脆弱的部分，让他不禁倒吸一口凉气。砸碎了脚下的钳制，左腿被抬了起来，野兽用自己已经肿胀的部分摩擦他还在渗血的大腿内侧。磨了几下又觉得不够似的，想往凹陷处捅，却找不到入口。艾尔艾尔弗明显慌了，他剧烈地挣扎起来，意料外地看到了铁栏外的阿德莱伊。

 

 

“……阿德莱伊。啊。原来如此。你早知道会这样吗。”

 

“……”

 

对方的沉默已经说明一切。艾尔艾尔弗死心地闭上了眼睛。他身上的野兽用手指探进了入口，肆意戳刺着，时不时发出意义不明的低吼。手指的摩擦带来了热度，但心却越来越冷。眼泪终于从艾尔艾尔弗的眼角滑落。

 

“啊！……啊啊……”

 

代替了手指，粗大的东西进来了。带着自己身上未干的血，毫无预兆地侵犯了自己内部。干涩的痛，火烧的痛，撕裂的痛，酸楚的痛，从腰部往下已经痛得不想要了。这比战场上受过的任何一次重伤都要严重，从心底感到绝望，眼泪不断地溢出来，声音也变得嘶哑。下面一定出血了吧。印在视网膜上的，只有深红一片。

 

短暂却又漫长地，艾尔艾尔弗感觉到野兽在自己体内的动作放缓了。湿漉漉的舌头在舔自己的脸。他睁开眼睛，时缟晴人的脸就在眼前，安抚小动物一般舔着自己的眼泪。下身没有知觉了，阿德莱伊还站在铁栏外，艾尔艾尔弗放弃一切般轻轻笑了。

 

 

❀❀❀

 

 

阿德莱伊很震惊。没想到真的会如“他们”所说，发展成交合的情况。听到艾尔艾尔弗被撕成两半一样的悲哀的吼声，阿德莱伊再也承受不住。他看着手边柜子里黑色的小瓶，伸出手去却停在半空。“他们”说如果一方太过痛苦以至于无法顺利交合，那么就把药水涂在身上，痛苦会减轻，符文的收集也会更加方便。“方便”这个说法激怒了阿德莱伊，在“他们”眼里，艾尔艾尔弗早就是一只任人宰割的动物。懊悔，不甘与愤怒充斥在胸口，阿德莱伊举起瓶子想要摔碎时，听到了艾尔艾尔弗微弱的低吟。

 

“……已经够了。阿德莱伊。我……很好的完成了使命，不是吗？”

 

“艾尔……艾尔弗……”

 

“呵呵……呵呵呵……”

 

阿德莱伊看到艾尔艾尔弗绝望的笑容，作出了一个连自己也没有想到的决定。他打开铁栏，走近交合中的二人。

 

“艾尔艾尔弗，让这一切都结束吧。你不会再痛苦了。”

 

带着体温的液体流下，脖子，两边的乳头，腹部，腰侧，接触到皮肤马上被吸收。阿德莱伊避开晴人，让最后的一点液体洒在艾尔艾尔弗的脚趾上。丢掉空瓶，他抱住艾尔艾尔弗的头。

 

“……不会，再让你痛苦了。”

 

 

❀❀❀

 

 

晴人的手放在艾尔艾尔弗的腹部，这样的触碰对艾尔艾尔弗来说远远不够。内部持续地被戳刺着，全身的皮肤越来越敏感。不够，不够，还不够——解开，把我的手解开——这样的声音在脑中越来越响。想要抚慰自己，有什么东西要来了，停不下来，脑子里很混乱，发出来的声音也不受控制地抬高。阿德莱伊没有解开艾尔艾尔弗的手，而是用自己的手抚上了他的胸口。敏感的乳头在手指尚未抵达之时已经挺立起来，乞求的抽泣声从口中吐出，艾尔艾尔弗觉得根本控制不了这样的身体。

 

“为什么……阿德莱伊……这是……什么……”

 

“对不起，艾尔艾尔弗。只有这个部分，没有告诉你。什么也不用担心，交给我吧。”

 

阿德莱伊用生涩的吻堵住了艾尔艾尔弗想要继续发问的嘴。右手离开了胸口，握住他渐渐抬头的中心。而晴人也不甘示弱似的，抬高了他的左腿，想要往更深处戳刺。痛感不见了，潮水般的快感淹没了艾尔艾尔弗。没多久，一股热流冲向体内，艾尔艾尔弗也尖叫着释放了。

 

身体像漂浮在空中，失去了重力般，艾尔艾尔弗连抬起眼皮的力气都没有了。但也许是饿得太久，晴人仍不打算放过他。艾尔艾尔弗觉得自己体内的东西又变大了。可怜内壁刚刚被过分摩擦，敏感得发疼。晴人砸碎了他手上的钳制，将他整个人提起来转了半圈，拽着他的左臂，从侧面继续抽插。阿德莱伊也没有停下，从背后抱住艾尔艾尔弗，吻着他的脖子，手绕道胸前刺激着发红的乳头，艾尔艾尔弗觉得自己快要疯了，理性的弦一根根崩断，脑中有个声音一直在说“放弃吧，放弃吧”。帝国，符文，时缟晴人，供给计划，实验品……已经什么都不重要了。艾尔艾尔弗呆呆地望着黑暗，将身体彻底交给了那两个人。

 

被提起来，按下去，强迫塞进嘴里，强迫被塞进嘴里，血和jingye黏黏糊糊地粘在身上，甚至被按在铁栏上做了一次。阿德莱伊始终在笑，望着自己的眼神格外温柔，却又像在望着另外一个人。晴人没有再咬自己，专注地重复着单调的交合动作。符文之光充盈着整个房间，像一盏盏在夜晚亮起的灯，在这个连月光也不会眷顾的盒子一样的房间里，持续闪动着光辉。

 

 

END


End file.
